Matchmaker
by TrueRomantic
Summary: Nick and Sara are tired of blind dates and meaningless relationships. The lab group has noticed that, since the shift split, the two have seemed extremely sad, at least until they see and talk to each other. The lab group has an idea to get them together.
1. No More Blind Dates and Getting an Idea

Matchmaker

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I. I do not own Sara, Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Sophia, Nick, or any other character that is mentioned and has the same name as a C.S.I character.

Summary: Nick and Sara are tired of blind dates and meaningless relationships. The lab group has noticed that, since the shift split, the two have seemed extremely sad, at least until they see and talk to each other. The lab group has an idea to get the two together. Will Sara and Nick go along with the plan willingly or not?

* * *

Chapter 1: No More Blind Dates and Getting an Idea

"Nick, I already told you that I am NOT going to let you set me up with your college buddies. Especially not after last time", Sara said. She and Nick were sitting in the lounge drinking coffee. He was trying to send her on a blind date with one of his old frat brothers. At her words though, he remembered that the last guy had used her to make his girlfriend jealous. They had gone out long enough for her to let him in, which could take awhile with Sara. She had been hurt deeply. In the end, she told Nick that she wouldn't go on any more blind dates.

"Fine. I won't set you up with my frat brothers anymore. But I still think you need to date someone. You work too much."

Sara stared at him. She was shocked that he had given up so easily. Then she remembered the deal they had made. "Besides," she said, "the deal was that if I went out with you friend, you'd go out with mine. And I know the perfect person. She's really nice. No objections," she said as he opened his mouth to protest, "you need to date someone too."

They continued to talk about it, not realizing that someone had been listening to the entire conversation. An idea was forming in their head, and they rushed off to tell the others and see what they thought.

* * *

A/N: TBC! Please read and review. This is my first fic, so please try to be nice. 


	2. The Plan

Matchmaker

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I. All of the characters belong to CBS. If I didn't have fan fiction, I don't know what I'd do.

* * *

I want to thank my reviewers. My friend who got me into fan fiction said that all I should expect on my first story is flames. Thank you for not flaming me. It makes me feel a lot more confident.

Love N/S (anonymous): Glad you do. I hope you keep liking the plan.

Space-Case7029: Glad you like it. Hope you like the rest.

CatStokes: Thanks. I'm glad you like it.

Inara Cabot: How'd you guess? Yeah, she is. I hope you like her plan.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Plan

As she was walking down the hallway, Catherine was on the lookout for Warrick or Grissom. The first person she saw was Warrick. "Hey Warrick, find Grissom and meet me in his office. I need to tell you both something." He gave her a look, but he nodded and went to find Grissom.

"Catherine, would you mind explaining to us what you want? I have cases to solve, and so do the two of you," said a very pissed off looking Grissom. "Ok. Have you two noticed the way Nick and Sara have been acting lately?" Catherine asked. Warrick gave her a look before responding. "Yeah. What about it? Nick's liked Sara for awhile, but he's too chicken to ask her out." "Well, I just heard them talking and I think I have a plan to get them together." "Catherine, even if Nick likes Sara, how do we know she likes him back. Besides, it's none of our business." Grissom said. Catherine gave him an exasperated look before continuing. "First off, I know Sara likes Nick. She told me. Second of all, it's our business because as their friends, we should do everything in our power to get them together. We all know that neither one of them is going to make the first move. And I have a plan." Catherine said the last thing with a triumphant look on her face. When she thought they both would help her she continued. "First of all, we have to get them to spend as much time together as possible. Since they're on different shifts now, it will be harder, but we can do it. Grissom, we have to pull them off our shifts to work cases together. Then we all have to go out together and make sure we all leave first, leaving the two of them alone. And I heard Sara say she wanted to visit a friend in Dallas during her next vacation time. We have to make sure Nick goes on vacation to Dallas at the same time. Most importantly though, they must not, and I repeat NOT, find out they're being set up. I know Sara doesn't want to be set up, even if it's with someone she knows. So do you both understand and agree?" She smiled as they both said yes.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. It will probably continue to take me about two weeks for each chapter. I was out sick from school for a week and I have a lot to catch up on. By the end of May, I should start updating more often, providing I have the next chapter written. My last day of school is May 27th. Please read and review. Thanks! 


	3. The First Case Together: Part One

Matchmaker

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sara and Nick would have gotten together long ago if I did.

Daisyangel: I'm glad you like it. I'm glad it made you laugh, too. I know what you mean. Teachers love giving extra work at the end of the year. It's so unfair. I don't know of any groups, but if I find any I'll let you know.

Snickers (anonymous): I'm glad you like it. I haven't completely planned out my story yet, so I'm not sure what I'll have them do in Texas. I'll take your idea under consideration though.

EquestrianBabe: I'm glad you like my story. I put the dialogue the way I do because it sounds like a conversation that way. That's what I think at least.

Space-Case7029: Thank you for saying that. End of the year colds are terrible when you are in school. I'm happy you liked the plan.

Anonymous: Thank you. Greg is in this chapter. See what you think. I don't plan on having Archie in the story. I think I'll have Brass though. It's just not the same without him.

* * *

Chapter 3: The First Case Together: Part One

The next day, Catherine handed Nick a file and said Sara would be helping him. He was happy. He liked working with Sara. He just hoped it wasn't the type of case that Sara would get upset about. He hated seeing her upset. When he looked at the file, he was relieved. It should be a simple case and Sara wouldn't get worked up about it. Just then, he saw Sara turn the corner, so he caught up to her and told her what the case was.

Greg was gong to meet Grissom to find out what case he was working on when he saw Sara. "Hey Sara. Where are you going? We have to go meet Grissom." "Hey Greg. I'm going to meet Nick. Grissom and Catherine said Nick and I are working on a case together. I think you're with Sophia today. I have to go. Bye Greg." and she walked off. Greg went on to Grissom's office to ask him why Sara was with Nick. When he got there, Catherine and Warrick were there too. "Hey Grissom," he said as he walked onto the office, "why is Sara working with Nick? Shouldn't she be working with her own shift?" Grissom looked at Catherine to explain. "Well Greg, Grissom and I decided that they should work together more." "But why?" "Greg, if we tell you, you have to promise to help in any way you can and you can't, under any circumstances, you CAN'T tell them why they're working together. Got it?" Warrick asked. "I promise, I promise. Now tell me, what's the big secret?" Catherine took a deep breath before answering. "Ok. We're trying to set them up. We know they like each other, but neither one will make the first move. We're going to make them spend as much time together as possible. But if they feel like they're being set up, we're all dead. So don't tell them anything. Come on Warrick, we have a case to get to." With that, they left the room, leaving Grissom to tell Greg about his case. Then he told Greg to find Sophia, and reminded him not to tell anyone else about their plan.

* * *

A/N: TBC! Please read and review. Just so you know, I probably won't update for a while. I can't come up with exactly how the next few chapters should go. I want to write several chapters before I start posting again. That way, there shouldn't be as much of a wait. See, I know how I want the story to end, it's just getting there that's the problem. 


End file.
